A Friendship ( Confession ) Day
by vaunillate
Summary: Seop, sini dulu Jadi kita mau diem dieman aja nih? A Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseop of Produce101 fanfiction. Jinseob otp.


Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob

Hari ini emang jamkos, makanya muridnya ada yang di kelas ada yang di kantin. Hyungseop bingung, daritadi dia corat-coret kertas, terus ngelempar ke sembarang arah. Mukanya agak stress, kayak lagi mikir keras gitu. Sampe temen-temen satu kelasnya liatin dia aneh.

"Seop, kenapa sih? Daritadi perasaan nyobekin kertas terus dilemparin, kurang piknik lu?"

Jihoon yang duduk di sampingnya ikut kesel, pasalnya udah hampir sebuku Hyungseop nyobekin terus ngelemparin kertas, terus hari ini Jihoon piket juga, nambah kerjaan Jihoon entar.

"Lo tuh malah ngomel, bantuin kek, gue pusing nih."

"Kenapa sih kenapa?" Sekarang Jihoon duduk sambil ngehadap ke Hyungseop.

"Lo tau kan friendship day besok malem, gue mau ngirim surat ke Woojin."

"Yaelah, lo kan sering ngobrol sama dia, ngapain pake surat segala."

"Jihoooooon" Hyungseop mulai kesel. "Lo tuh ya, gak pernah peka sama omongan gue"

Jihoon natap Hyungseop, "Jadi lo suka sama gue gitu? Kenapa gak ngomong dari dulu, lumayan kan punya pacar kayak lo juga gak jelek jelek amat."

"Jihoon gila mati aja lo, bukan gitu maksudnya."

"Terus?"

"Jadi gue pengen nyatain perasaan gue selama ini sama Woojin, gue tau cuma sahabat dia. Tapi makin lama gue suka sama dia."

"Yaelah itumah gampang, lo tinggal bilang aja pas pulang sekolah bareng ama dia, bener kan?"

"Tau deh, minta bantuan sama lo bukannya dibantuin malah dibikin makin rumit." Hyungseop ngabalieur, kesel sama Jihoon tepatnya.

"Jadi mau lo gimana sih? Udah dikasih saran malah ngambek, dasar uke."

"Lo tuh ya, jadi maksud gue daritadi tuh, gue mau bilang ke dia kalau gue suka dia pas Friendship Day. Tapi masalahnya, kita harus bilangnya pake surat kan terus isi suratnya tuh harus bahasa Inggris, nah gue kan bloon bahasa Inggris, lo tuh bantuin bikin kata kata apa gitu kek."

"Oh tentang itu, bilang dari tadi."

"Gimana mau bilang, lo aja motong ucapan gue mulu." Gerutu Hyungseop.

"Oh, gue tau!"

"Apa tuh?" Tanya Hyungseop sambil liatin Jihoon nulis sesuatu di kertas. Biarin mereka lanjutin kegiatannya.

ㅡ

Woojin ngutak ngatik hapenya, terus dia ngapusin lagi apa yang dia ketik, gelengin kepala frustasi gitu. Untung lagi gurunya lagi rapat, jadi kelas kosong terus dia gak kepergok megang hape pas pelajaran kayak waktu itu, pas dia lagi chattan sama Hyungseop sampe disuruh keliling lapangan.

"Jin, lo lagi mikirin buat Friendship Day ya?" Tiba tiba Haknyeon dateng terus duduk di bangku depan mejanya Woojin.

"Kok lo tau sih?" Woojin ngedongakin kepala ngeliat Haknyeon yang bisa baca pikirannya.

"Pasti buat Hyungseop? Iyakan?"

"Iya, rencananya sih gue mau nembak dia pas hari itu, ya lumayan lah acara gitu bisa dimanfaatin kan?"

"Iya sih, terus lo udah dapet kata katanya?"

"Nah itu, gue kan gak bisa bahasa Inggris gimana mau bikin surat pake bahasa inggris."

Haknyeon mikir, "Menurut gue sih, acak acakan juga gak masalah yang penting maksudnya ke sana, dia juga oon kan bahasa inggrisnya, bisa lo kibulin tuh"

"Gila ya lo, tapi boleh juga sih. Terus gimana lagi?"

"Gini deh." Haknyeon ngebisikin idenya, Woojin senyum senyum dengerinnya. Semoga rencananya dia berhasil buat nembak Hyungseop.

ㅡ

Pulang sekolah, Woojin nunggu Hyungseop biasa di gerbang sekolah. Soalnya Hyungseop selalu ngojek ke Woojin tiap pulang sekolah, padahal arah rumah mereka beda, tapi Woojin mau mau aja nganterin Hyungseop pulang.

"Woojin!" Hyungseop teriak dari jauh, terus nyamperin Woojin.

"Lo udah selesai?" Tanya Woojin, Hyungseop cuma ngangguk.

"Yaudah yuk, tapi kayaknya gue cuma bisa nganterin lo sampe halte depan."

"Emangnya lo mau kemana?"

"Gue diajak makan bareng sama Haknyeon, dia nungguin di halte depan."

Hyungseop ngangguk, padahal dalem hatinya gondok banget. Sejak kapan Woojin deket sama Haknyeon anak sekelasnya sih, Hyungseop jadi bete kan.

Woojin jalanin motornya, pas di halte depan, Hyungseop langsung turun soalnya Haknyeon udah stay disana.

"Ih, Woojinie kok lama banget sih" Haknyeon mukul bahu Woojin manja, bikin Hyungseop pengen muntah disana juga. Terus Woojin ngelus rambut Haknyeon sambil senyum.

KRETEK HATI HYUNGSEOP MAK. Dia manyunin bibir sampe 4 centi.

"Seop, gue sama Woojin duluan ya, dadah." Abis itu motor Woojin jalan lagi. Ninggalin Hyungseop yang lagi manyun manyun sebel disana.

"Woojin sialan!"

ㅡ

Friendship Day mau dimulai setengah jam lagi, Woojin udah stay disana. Rencananya buat nembak Hyungseop udah bener bener mateng, surat yang bakal dia kasih juga udah siap. Tapi Hyungseop belum keliatan batang hidungnya. Apa Hyungseop kesel gara gara dia bikin cemburu pas kemarin ya, pikir Woojin.

"Tenang, gue chat Jihoon temen sekelasnya katanya dia mau kesini kok."

"Lo tuh ya Nyeon, ngagetin aja dateng dateng."

"Abisnya lo tuh ngelamun mulu, ya pasti ngelamunin itu lah." Haknyeon liatin jam di tangannya, "Yaudah yuk gabung sama yang lain. Udah banyak orang tuh." Ajak Haknyeon, terus jalan sambil diikutin Woojin dibelakangnya.

Acara Friendship Day udah dimulai, sekarang udah mulai masuk acara ini, pembawa acara bacain aturan aturan buat ngasih surat ke temennya. Hyungseop cuma liatin presenter tanpa ada rasa antusias sama sekali. Rasanya dia pengen pulang aja ke rumah.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh kasih surat kalian ke temen atau sahabat kalian. Dihitung dari 1 2 3 mulai."

Semua orang yang ada disana cepet cepet cari temen yang mau dikasih suratnya, ada yang sampe nubruk nubruk badan orang. Tapi, Hyungseop cuma diem ngeliatin surat yang udah dia masukin ke amplop pink hati. Gak berniat buat ngasih suratnya.

Pas Hyungseop udah berniat pulang ke rumah, tiba tiba ada yang megang tangannya nahan dia.

"Lo mau kemana Seop?"

"Woojin?"

"Lo mau lewatin acara kayak gini?" Tanya Woojin sambil natap Hyungseop.

"G-gue gaenak badan."

"Sini deh." Woojin narik Hyungseop ke tempat yang agak sepi orang. Pas udah disana mereka cuma diem dieman.

"Jadi kita mau diem aja nih? Kalau gitu gue pulang aja tadi."

Woojin ngegaruk tengkuknya. Terus ngeluarin surat dari saku celananya. "Ini, buat lo."

Hyungseop natap surat itu, terus liatin Woojin bingung. "Iya, buat lo."

Hyungseop pun ngambil surat yang ada di tangannya Woojin, terus ngebuka surat itu.

"Kosong? Lo mau ngerjain gue?" Hyungseop mencak mencak kesel.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan marah marah dulu." Woojin diem sebentar.

"Seopㅡ" Woojin megang dua tangan Hyungseop. "Lo boleh bilang gue cheesy gombal atau apalah setelah ini. Tapi, ijinin gue ngomong sebentar ajaㅡ"

"Gue gak ngisi suratnya karena gue mau ngomong langsung sama lo, gue mau bilang kalau gue sayang sama lo. Terserah lo mau benci atau ngejauhin gue abis ini. Setelah gue setiap hari sama lo sebagai sahabat lo, gue sadar kalau selama itu juga gue udah mulai sayang sama lo. Dan sekarang, gue beraniin diri ngungkapin semuanya." Woojin ngelanjutin kata-katanya.

"Seop, gue tau bahasa Inggris gue ancur makanya gue gak mau nulis itu juga." Hyungseop ketawa kecil dengernya bikin Woojin masang muka bete.

"Seop" Woojin ngeratin genggaman tangannya sama Hyungseop

"Ya?" Hyungseop natap mata Woojin.

"Lo mau kan, bareng bareng sama gue dengan status yang berbeda? Gue sama lo.. pacaran gitu."

Hyungseop cuma diem, natap mata Woojin lebih dalem.

"Gue serius, Seop."

"Gue kira, cuma gue yang sayang sama lo, Jin. Sayang bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi." Hyungseop senyum. "Dan... gue mau kok jadi pacar lo."

"Oh ya Jin, tunggu" Hyungseop ngeluarin amplop pink hati dari sakunya, terus ngasihin amplop itu ke Woojin.

"Seop"

"Apa?"

"Gue gak ngerti artinya, sumpah" Hyungseop ketawa lagi.

"Yaudah, gak papa. Yang penting isinya, gue sayang sama lo."

"Makasih ya Se-"

"WOY JANGAN PELUKAN. INGET TEMPAT UMUM"

Dan Jihoon sama Haknyeon ngancurin acara romantisan Woojin sama Hyungseop.

Au bodo jelek amat tapi lagi gemes sama couple ini :( Maaf banyak typo juga.


End file.
